


Snack Time

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Essence of Desire [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Jack recounts a time he had to run to his car while the A/C was broken.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes
Series: Essence of Desire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Snack Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deltajackdalton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltajackdalton/gifts).



> Delta wrote the first (absolutely amazing) line, I ran with it!!

“So there I was sweatin’ like a sinner on Sunday and all I could do was get buck ass naked–” Jack drawls, his hands casually waving in the air as if he’s holding his own back end cheeks when the hands drift to close together around the man standing on the opposite side of the room, his muscular arms crossed and an expectant look on his face as he’s also sizing the mostly naked Jack Dalton up with his eyes.

“Ah, that’s why,” Nick licks his lips, rubbing his forefinger and thumb to his chin as Jack pauses with a confused knitting of his eyebrows.

“Why what?” 

“Mrs. Jenkins gave me a rather… _interesting_ look on my way in,” Nick clears his throat and throws on his best impression of the elderly woman, “’You sure got dressed in a jiffy there, honeybuns.’ What were you even doing outside looking like a snack?”

Jack stutters in flustered laughter that catches Nick, too, and Nick’s arms fall away from their defense to grab the customary beer for their nightly get-together as Jack continues to regale his tale.

“Well, you see, I was just tryina’ get things ready for ya know…some…our…shenanigans tonight, and well, given how hot it’s been and the A/C’s still broke, figured no harm done in just chillin’ here in my birthday suit waiting for you to get home, and I was gonna text you to ask you when you were gonna swing by, but my dumb ass forgot my damn phone in my car–”

“Oh, so Mac didn’t break this one, that’s good, was worried when you didn’t answer .”

“Shut up, Stokes–So I figured, just real quick, in and out, I’d hop back into the GTO and wouldn’t you know it, skin got all stuck to the interior–”

“Mmm I bet.” 

“So I was kinda stuck there for a minute before I ripped the band-aid off and escaped the glue trap, and there’s Mrs. Jenkins walking her cute little weiney dog on the sidewalk that I tell ya, man, if you put an egg on that sidewalk out there it’d fry up a feast, and so me, trying to make things a little less awkward for the poor woman, I tell her, I like ‘em sunny side up, but then I noticed she was just sorta…staring at me…”

“Can’t say I blame her,” Nick smirks into his beer.

“So I did what any southern gentleman would do, tipped my hat and said ‘ma’am’ and oh, Nick, the _smile_ on her face is almost just as wide as the one on yours now,” Jack chuckles.

“Here I was thinking you were supposed to be this big, tough, loner cowboy and instead you’re just a natural charmer, ain’t ya?” Nick winks as he hands a beer to his partner, and continues to nurse his own.

Jack guzzles down his beer before setting it aside to slap his thighs, relishing the look in Nick’s eyes as he trails the jiggle.

“Well, Nicky, save a horse, why don’tcha, and ride _this_ cowboy?” 


End file.
